YoonJae oh Yoonjae
by Dee chan - tik
Summary: "Bunuh-bunuhan bila perlu" teriak Junsu lalu keluar meninggalkan kedua Hyungnya - Yoonjae [chapter 01 - End]


**[YoonJae]**

**Disclaimer** : Yoonjae milik mereka sendiri.

Warning : **NAMJA X NAMJA** Alias Gay alias BL, typo dimana-mana.

Tidak suka jangan baca, tapi kalau maksa baca jangan marah jika tidak berkenan :-)

Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan :-)

**Note** : ini hanya kumpulan cerita pendek, yang saling berkaitan tapi tidak terikat chapter lainnya.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 "Babo"**

"Dia anakku, anakku, aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya" teriak seorang _Namja_, tepat didepan wajah _Namja_ lain lawannya bicara, mukanya memerah tanda kesal.

"Dia juga anakku, aku berhak melindungi anakku dari kekejaman mu!" Balas _Namja_ itu dengan suara tak kalah keras.

"_Mwo_! Kau berani membentakku Jung Yunho" ucap _Namja_ yang sejak awal sudah menunjukkan emosinya itu, ia tak terima dibentak seperti itu, tanpa sadar ia menjambak rambut pria itu keras, "rasakan ini" ucapnya.

Tak terima rambutnya ditarik, pria bernama Jung Yunho itu pun balas menjambak Rambut _Namja _itu, "memang kau saja yang bisa" ucapnya sambil terus menarik rambutnya.

"Yaak, lepaskan rambutku" ucapnya sambil terus menarik rambut Yunho dengan menambah tenaganya, dan Yunho pun tak mau kalah ia melakukan hal yang sama, mereka saling menjambak, sambil berguling - guling dikasur tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi dikamar para _Hyung_nya, Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu pun bergegas menghampiri kamar yang tertutup itu, menggedor kamar itu keras, namun tampaknya ketukan pintu itu tak didengar oleh kedua _Hyung_nya didalam, akhirnya mereka menggunakan kunci cadangan yang mereka miliki, dan berhasil membuka pintu itu.

"_HYUNG_!" Teriak mereka serempak, mereka sungguh terkejut melihat Hyung mereka bergulat dikasur saling menjambak, dengan cepat mereka merelai keduanya.

"Jangan halangi kami Minnie, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada pria sok tampan itu" Ujar nya sambil menunjuk wajah Yunho

"Kau juga Yoochun jangan halingi aku, cih ternyata mulutmu tak si indah wajahmu Jaejoong" Balas Jung Yunho tak kalah sinis

"Diam kalian berdua!" Teriak Junsu kencang denga suara lumba-lumba terkenalnya, "sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua, kenapa bertengkar?"

Mendengar teriakan Junsu akhirnya Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong pun terdiam, seketika mereka kembali tenang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, ceritakan pada kami" Ujar Junsu sekali lagi.

"Ini semua gara-gara Yunho, hanya karena aku ingin memukul Moonbin agar ia jera dan tak lagi nakal, Yunho memarahiku, ia berkata aku bukan ibu yang baik" cerita Jaejoong kepada ketiga _dongsaeng_nya, yang seketika membuat kerutan diketiga _dongsaeng_nya.

"Boo, kau tak perlu memarahinya, apalagi sampai memukulnya, demi Tuhan boo, Moonbin masih kecil, kau tega memukul anak yang masih kecil, apalagi itu anakmu sendiri" ucap Yunho bereaksi atas cerita Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin dia jera, dan tak nakal lagi, su-"

"Tunggu sebentar" potong Changmin tiba-tiba, "Moonbin? Siapa Moonbin?" Tanya changmin, sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sejak Tadi ingin ia tanyakan, sejak Jaejoong memulai ceritanya.

"Moonbin anak laki-laki kami Minnie -_yah_" Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Begini saja Ceritakan awal mula pertengkaran kalian" Ujar Changmin cepat.

.  
.

"Yun kalau nanti kita menikah, kau ingin punya anak berapa?" Tanya Jaejoong memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya dipergelangan tangan Yunho, yang sedang melingkar manis di pinggangnya yang ramping, sedangkan dia sendiri bersandar manis didada yunho, menikmati kebersamaan yang tercipta.

"Dua puluh lima boo" Jawab Yunho, sambil mengecup rabut Jaejoong.

"Kau gila, kau ingin membunuhku ? Tiga saja cukup, satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan" ucap Jaejoong cepat, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terserah kau sayang" jawab Yunho yang kini sedang asik menggigit-gigit kecil leher Jaejoong yang putih.

"Nanti kita akan merawat anak kita bersama-sama, lalu mendidiknya bersama-sama" ujar Jaejoong sambil menahan geli yang disebabkan pekerjaan Yunho.

"Ehmm" ujar yunho singkat, masih asik dileher Jaejoong.

"Anak pertama kita nanti laki - laki namanya moonbin, dia harus jadi pria yang bertanggung jawab, yang dapat melindungi kedua dongsaengnya nanti, dia tak boleh jadi anak nakal" cerocos Jaejoong

"Anak laki-laki nakal itu biasa boo" Jawab Yunho ia mulai menaruh perhatian pada pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak boleh, sejak kecil aku akan mendidiknya agar tidak menjadi anak yang nakal, bila perlu aku akan memukulnya kalau ia melakukan kenakalan" Jawab Jaejoong berapi-api, ia sungguh ingin punya anak yang baik, dan tidak suka berbuat onar.

"Tidak boleh boo, memukul anak-anak itu tidak baik, apalagi saat mereka masih kecil, tidak baik untuk kejiwaan mereka" Jelas Yunho dengan sabar, agar kekasih cantiknya itu mengerti.

"Tidak bisa, dia harus diberi hukuman jika dia nakal, biar dia jera" jawab Jaejoong dengan Suara mulai meninggi

"Tidak bisa boo" suara Yunho pun mulai meninggi, emosinya tersulut, dia takkan menbiarkan anaknya disakiti walau dengan ibunya sekalipun, dan tak ayal adu mulut pun terjadi

.  
.

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi Moonbin itu hanya calon anak kalian kelak?" Tanya Yoochun, memotong cerita Jaejoong yang sedang berlangsung, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak.

"Kalian sudah gila" teriak Junsu, yang disetujui dengan anggukan changmin dan Yoochun

"Kupikir kenapa kalian bertengkar, ternyata hanya karena ..." Changmin tak sanggup meneruskan perkataannya, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, yang diikuti oleh Junsu dan Yoochun, namun sebelum keluar Changmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah kedua Hyungnya, "Lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kalian" ucap nya dengan suara keras, lalu keluar meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terdiam.

"Bunuh-Bunuhan Bila perlu" teriak Junsu tak kalah keras dengan suara Changmin, hingga membuat Jaejoong kaget, spontan mengelus dadanya.

"_Hyung_ kalian ini ada-ada saja, kalian bisa bertengkar layaknya Yeoja berebut diskon dimall hanya karena Sesuatu yang belum terjadi, dan masih dalam angan - angan kalian, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan kalian nanti setelah menikah" Ujar Yoochun lalu keluar kamar mengikuti kedua _dongsaen_gnya yang lebih dulu keluar, lalu menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong didalam.

Setelah kamar kembali sepi, hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang dalam diam, lalu tak tahan mereka pun tertawa keras berdua, "Hahahahahahahaha" menertawai kebodohan mereka, mereka tak berhenti tertawa, hingga suara tawa mereka terdengar keluar, dan sampai ketelinga ketiga _dongsaeng_ mereka.

"_Babo_" ucap Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bersamaan dan ikut tertawa.

* * *

Garingg yah Hihihihi, maaf yah, ide ini sepontan hadir saat lagi ngobrol sama temen, dan aku langsung ketik, dan langsung aku publish, biar gak nunda2...hahaha. "_Mind to review guys_?"


End file.
